This Application relates to the field of bursting amusement balloons by non-explosive systems, and more particularly, by mechanical systems.
The above-identified U.S. Patents disclose the discovery that electrical detonation of amusement balloons does not require an explosive or flammable charge, and that inflated balloons may be caused to explode themselves if a very small gage filament wire is electrically heated in proximity to the balloon. However, this system requires the relatively labor-intensive and relatively costly step of connecting the very small gage filament wires to the lead wires, such as by soldering or crimping, or otherwise making these connections, as well as the cost of batteries or other electrical power. Such electrical systems are excellent for professional use at relatively large events. However, an ultra simple and low cost system is needed for non-professional use such as in the home and other relatively small festive events.
The present invention eliminates the cost of connecting such small gage filament wires, as well as the entire cost and complexity of electrical systems. In brief, the present invention provides an extremely low cost mechanical puncturing system which can easily be used by non-professionals.